Oh Noooo!
Oh No, spelt with four "o"s, is an episode of Martha Speaks. Recap It begins with T.D., Janice, Francois, Mrs Clusky, Truman (who doesn't like it), and the Lorraines watching a music video on TV. Martha thinks the star could win if he votes multiple times, but Mariella says that would be cheating as you can only vote once. Danny reads in the newspaper that Granny Flo's alphabet soup has taken a real licking. Martha says that it's so yummy that of course it's being licked. Danny explains the meaning of "taking a licking" and explains that a soup with only "o"s called Oodles of "O"s is more popular and that Granny Flo is losing money and might go out of business. Martha freaks out and turns off the TV, explaining that she needs the alphabet soup to speak, so if Granny Flo's goes out of business, she would have no way of communicating with the humans. The Lorraines agree that it's a problem and try to devise a plan. In the kitchen, Martha is practicing speaking to Helen in "o"s. Helen gives her a biscuit, which is not what Martha was trying to say, but she takes the biscuit anyways as she always wants biscuits. Helen says she has to be honest, which Martha thinks is a name and asks why can't she be Helen. Helen explains the meaning of "honest". Helen says that she will never understand "o"-speak. At the cafe, T.D., who is wearing crazy shoes and playing with a ball, suggests making a cool ad. The ball then lands on Truman's milkshake, spilling it. Helen asks what makes an ad cool, and T.D. suggests making it funny or adding in something they want. Truman wants Shakespeare in the cans, but Helen (rather rudely) implies that only Truman likes Shakespeare (which is not true). Martha suggests putting bones in the soup, but Truman says that wouldn't work as dogs don't have wallets. T.D. suggests saying there's a million dollars in the soup. On the street, Truman is doing his crossword while Helen is explaining how there is no way of putting money in the soup and saying it anyway would be lying. Helen says that an example of lying would be saying that if you eat the soup you could sing enough to win International Icon. Everyone, including Celestè and Chuck who have showed up, ask if International Icon is on. Martha suggests that Granny Flo should advertise at International Icon. However, at the soup factory, a worker disallows them to speak to Granny. Granny then sulks over trusting "a talking painting" and wonders if instead of firing thirteen employees that time (see Martha Blah Blah) she should have fired twenty-five. Martha listens into Flo's talking and jumps up to the window. Granny Flo asks for suggestions, and Martha suggests advertising on International Icon, which Granny Flo doesn't like the idea of because her business is a soup company, not a beauty pageant. Martha then says that it would make more money, so Granny agrees, but says she needs a spokesperson. Martha suggests being the spokes dog, but Granny doesn't like dogs. However, she eventually agrees, and leads her out. Helen then reads the script, but disallows Martha to say it as it has misinformation about having a secret ingredient that makes dogs talk and that would be deceptive. Martha says that it's not lies, it's true, the soup does make her talk, but Helen says that the soup doesn't make ''all ''dogs talk, case in point Skits. Helen then says that if Martha did tell that lie, it would lead to a protest, and possibly the soup factory shutting down, and Martha being in trouble, or "in the doghouse", when it doesn't make peoples' dogs talk. At the factory, Granny Flo changes the script so that all Martha has to say is "Right, Granny", but Helen says that even though Martha isn't lying, Granny Flo is, and Martha's agreeing, which is just as bad as lying. At the commercial, they do the commercial, but Martha barks instead of agreeing with the lie. Granny doesn't like this, but the directors think it's funny. The Lorraines then watch the commercial. Category:Episodes